Robin Hood of the Seven Seas
by YAY Productions
Summary: YAY! Productions Presents: Robin hood of the Seven Seas! Finally a pirate story! Rated T for for fighting, violence, etc.
1. Sunrise

**Yin: Here it is!  
>Yang: Our pirate story!<strong>

Amanda looked around nervously. He was late. This was not like him.  
><em>BAMF!<em>  
>"Hey you."<br>Amanda's heart fluttered. Just hearing his voice...it was...heavenly. "Hey you." She replied. She turned around, gazing into his golden eyes.  
>"You okay?" He asked, worry immediately filling his face.<br>"I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
>"About?"<br>"You. Who else?"  
>"Of course." He smiled, flashing his perfectly white fangs. "Vhat vere you thinking?"<br>"I was thinking that you were late. I was worried."  
>"You vere vorried?" He said in mockingly.<br>She rolled her eyes, in equal sarcasm.  
>He grabbed her gently by the fingers. "Amanda. You look beautiful tonight."<br>She smiled. He was just wonderful.  
>"I mean it. The moonlight, shining through your hair. The way the breeze ruffles your dress."<br>"Kurt, you're to young for such language."  
>"Ach, sixteen? I don't think so. Not for one as gorgeous as you."<br>"Kurt if my dad was alive, you'd be dead."  
>"Amanda, if your dad vas alive I'd be dead anyvays."<br>Amanda was slightly upset. The history between Kurt's kind and her father...not good. He hunted them. He died, trying to kill Kurt. Now Amanda had not known her father very well, but she found it ironic that the person her father hated, she loved.  
>"Kurt."<br>"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it..." He turned away, the look on his face was pure apologetic.  
>"Kurt, you are my life. It's okay."<br>He glanced at her and the sadness pierced her heart. "We don't have much time."  
>"I know."<br>She sighed. "Come on." She led him to the cliff, over-looking the sea.  
>"It's pretty, is it not?"<br>"It is."  
>"I vant to be out there."<br>"You vill." She said, mimicking his accent.  
>He laughed.<br>They watched as the sunset started coming up. "I've got to go."  
>"I'd go vith you, you know."<br>"I know."  
>As the first rays shined into their faces, their lips met, briefly.<br>Amanda rushed up, flushed.  
>Kurt smiled.<p>

**Yin: So how do you guys like?  
>Yang: Yeah. You better like.<br>Yin: You'll scare them off saying that.  
>Yang: Okay fine, just review I'll be happy.<br>Yin: Please stop it.**


	2. Captured

**Yin: My head hurts.  
>Yang: No wonder. It's 10:23.<br>Yin: No duh.**

Amanda was working when she heard that someone had snuck upon a demon and knocked him out. The demon would have no trial, but he would be hanged tomorrow, noon. She was panicked.  
>She ran to where she knew Kurt stayed. Not there. Not shocking, but very worrying.<br>She rushed to where they were keeping the demon. She should have gone there first, she knew.  
>There he was. Tied up and limp.<br>She knew if she showed any emotion, there would be a problem. She prayed he woke up before the hanging. He could save himself then,

The next morning was when Kurt awoke. He was hungry. Starved. His stomach growled.  
>He suddenly heard shuffling in the corner. He looked up, seeing a lanky, brown-haired guy, perhaps slightly older than him.<br>"I didn't believe there were demons until I saw you."  
>"Thanks."<br>"You know they're gonna hang us this afternoon right?"  
>"Figured as much."<br>"I'll make a deal with the devil if you can get me out."  
>"First off, I'm not the devil and second off, I already know a way out."<br>"Okay. How can I help?"

**Yin: Sorry, going to bed. Hope it keeps you on your toes.  
>Ynag: *snoozing*<strong>


	3. Escape!

**Yin: Hope you guys like this!  
>Yang: Yeah! We're working hard!<br>Yin: *sigh*  
>*We have nothing against Germans! FYI!<strong>

"First up, a demon. Name demon?" It was a tall Captain, carrying out the orders.  
>"He ain't gotta a name!" Someone shouted.<br>The Captain looked at Kurt.  
>"Kurt Vagner. The name's Kurt Vagner."<br>The Captain raised an eyebrow. Many of the ladies in the crowd shrieked, and one fainted.  
>"He spoke!" "He's a German...a blasted German." "Demon German!*" "Kurt...his name is Kurt!" People shouted.<br>Kurt had a defiant look on his face.  
>"We sentence you, Kurt Wagner, to hanging. Any last wishes?"<br>"Yeah. Why am I being hanged?"  
>Silence. Then a man from the crowd shouted, "He wants to know why he's being hanged!" Laughter erupted from the crowd.<br>Kurt just put his head down. When he looked back up, he saw a hooded figure in the crowd. It was Amanda.  
>She was shaking. He just looked at her.<p>

Amanda was shocked. Kurt looked so calm. Then he smirked.  
>Amanda smiled. He'd be fine.<p>

Kurt glanced at at the other prisoner. He gave him a thumbs up. He was ready.  
><em>BAMF!<em>  
>Kurt was beside him.<br>_BAMF!  
><em>Kurt was beside Amanda.  
><em>BAMF!<br>_They were gone.

"Get them! Find them! Do something!" The Captain yelled at his men.  
>They immediately started shuffling around.<p>

"Kurt...don't leave me!" Amanda pleaded.  
>"No one knew it vas you, danke to the hood. I...we'll be back."<br>Prisoner rolled his eyes. "Who's the girl?"  
>But no one noticed him.<br>"Lance and I vill come back okay?"  
>"Who's Lance?"<br>Kurt gestured to the man beside him, who was pretending to yawn.  
>"This is Lance. He's...like me. But different."<br>"When will you be back?"  
>Kurt paused. "Eight...no seven months. Okay? SEVEN months."<br>Amanda sniffed. "O...okay. Seven months."  
>"Come on, let's go!" Lance was trying to hurry Kurt along.<br>"Wait, how are you guys...where are you guys..."Amanda questioned.  
>Kurt smiled broadly, mischeviously. He looked down at the bay.<br>Amanda followed his gaze. "Kurt...you wouldn't..."  
>"Amanda...I'll see you again.." He grabbed Amanda by the waist, and kissed her.<br>Amanda's heart was in her throat. Her stomach had butterflies.  
>Lance winked at her.<br>_BAMF!  
><em>They were gone. In just seconds, the boat they had "borowed" started siling through the water's. It seemed as if the waves were following their bidding.  
>Amanda guessed it was Lance. nd she was right.<br>She rushed home, and threw away the cloak.

The next day at work, she overheard that Cpatain Summers and his men were after the pirates who had escaped death and who stole his best boat. They were still trying to find the hooded character, but they had no leads. The assumed it was witch. I f they only knew.

**Yang: Hoped you guys liked it!  
>Yin: Yeah, we'll see if we can get another one as soon as possible!<strong>


	4. Seven Years Later

**Yin: Putting up another chapter!  
>Yang: Yes we are! And we're getting in trouble, so you better appreciate it!<strong>

Kurt was very successful as a pirate. Over the time he spent as one, he set up a good/bad reputation.  
>His crew had grown. When it had just been Lance and him; now it was Pietro (the scout), Fred (the cook), as well as a variety of other indifferent people. And he couldn't forget the women that had been in his life. He cringed at the thought. He'd left Anna, Tabby, and Wanda at Tortuga. They weren't love interests, no they were friends. Just friends. Especially Anna. She was more like a sister.<br>He had even found his mother. He remembered how much she'd given up for him, sending him to America in secrecy. So to repay her, he set her up with a nice place. But of course she rejected, saying she just wanted to be with her son. So here she was, a mighty fine pirate...ess.  
>Kurt had originally set Lance up as First Mate. But everyone knew he was Co-Captain. Everyone. He had become like a brother to Kurt, and Kurt a brother to him.<p>

Kurt breathed in the salty ocean air. His joy, his excitement, could hardly be contained. He was returning home. Back to his roots. Bayville.  
>"Land-ho!" Pietro whistled from the eagle's nest.<br>Lance, who was at the wheel, turned the ship starboard.  
>Kurt could feel the breeze through his fur. This was a dangerous place. Headquaters of the East India Trading Company. He could only imagine their shock when the Devil's Scourge (as they called him) pulled up to port.<br>The Devil's Scourge was only one of many nicknames people had given him. The poor called him Robin Hood of the Seven Seas. I'm sure you can guess why.  
>But none of this mattered. The entire reason he was going to Bayville was to get Amanda. Would she remember him? It'd been so long...seven years to the date.<p>

Kurt sighed, as the blue masts fluttered in the wind. His trade mark, a blue triangle with blue crossed swords inside it, on a small white flag, flew above those. As the boat pulled into the bay, the sun just started to set.

**Yin: Going as fast as we can!  
>Yang: Little bro wants on...bad!<strong>


	5. Dead Amanda, Alive Jimmaine

**Yin: Trying to keep little brother at bay!  
>Yang: Yeah...<strong>

Kurt barged into a bar. The people in there looked at him with shock. Many of them reached for their weapons, realizing that they were gone. Pietro stood beside Kurt, holding an armful of various guns, swords, and daggers.  
>Kurt waved his hand at Pietro, and the white-haired man left. Kurt and Lance sat down at the nearest table.<br>Kurt signaled the nearest girl. She cautiously walked over. "A drink for me and my freund! And while your at it, bring a third!"  
>Immediately she went got their drinks.<br>Kurt smiled. "Sit, sit." He gestured to a seat beside him.  
>The girl froze, but slowly sat down.<br>Lance and Kurt talked small talk for awhile. Then suddenly Kurt turned to the girl. "Do know who Amanda Sefton is?"  
>The girl's eyes dug into Kurt's. "Yeah, I knew her."<br>Kurt stopped. "You...knew her?"  
>"Yeah. She...passed a few years back. Was hanged for helping you...er...The Devil's Scourge. Nice gal, kinda felt bad for her."<br>Kurt's heart stopped. "And you are?"  
>"Her last friend. Jimmaine Szardos." She almost spat at him.<br>Kurt gasped. Jimmaine leaned in to his ear.  
>"She told me everything. How much she loved you. How much she thought you loved her. How you promised to return, but never did. She died heart-broken. She said you were just another guy out for the next girl."<br>Kurt's sadness was quickly replaced with mixed emotions. He reached for Jimmaine, grabbing her wrist. "Come on, ve're going."  
>Jimmaine fought him, but he just grabbed her by the hair. Her cries for help went unanswered by the people around her. They were to scared.<p>

Kurt dragged Jimmaine aboard the ship. His crew-members didn't even say anything. They could feel his anger.  
>Lance started at the wheel...ready for Kurt's bidding.<br>"Where to...sir?" He asked.  
>"Anywhere! You someone, attack! I don't care who it is!"<p>

**Yin: Wow, total change of heart.  
>Yang: *sigh* It's sooooooooooo romantic!<br>Yin: I wouldn't quite say that.  
>Yang: Hmm? Oh the story...sorry wasn't talking about that. It's the movie I'm watching.<br>Yin: Of course.**


	6. Hello? What's going on?

**Yin: Yang is watching her movie, so I'm writing, okay? Okay.**

The entire crew could here Kurt inside the Captain's cabin. They all glared at Jimmaine. She bit her lip.  
>Dawn was fast approaching. Pietro spotted a small fishing vessel, just off of portside.<br>Lance knocked on Kurt's door, then slowly entered. There was Kurt, fuming. The room was a wreck, cracked and splintered chairs covering the floor.  
>"Vhat do vu vant?" Kurt's accent was MUCH thicker.<br>"Uh...small boat approaching...sir!"  
>"Take it." Was all he said.<p>

Lance exited. All eyes were on him now. "He...he said to take it."  
>Pietro gasped. In all his time there, a good four months, he'd never seen them take a peasant's things before.<p>

Jimmaine entered the cabin. The sight before her was horrific. Kurt was sitting on the last remaining chair, a velvet mahogany. Bags were under his eyes, and he was holding a gun. He appeared very suicidal.  
>Jimmaine approached him., finally standing besides him. She gently grabbed the gun, putting it on the bed, for there was no table on which to set it.<br>"My dear, dear Kurt." She placed her hands on his face lifting it so his eyes would match her's.

**Yin: Hope you liked!**


	7. Todd and Amanda

**Yin: Okay we're back.  
>Yang: Yes we are!<strong>

Lance was about to board the small fishing vessel went Kurt came out of the captain's cabin. Behind him was Jimmaine.  
>Kurt gestured for the rest of his men to stay back. He<br>_BAMF!  
><em>his boots landed with a thud as he landed on the deck.  
>There was an older man with his wife and a little girl standing in front of him. Up from the hold came a young man, who looked rather shocked at the blue pirate standing in front of his folks.<br>"You the owners of this fine ship?" Kurt asked.  
>"Yes sir." The older man spoke.<br>"Hmmmm."  
>"Sir, is there anything we can do for you?"<br>"Yes." Kurt reached for his belt, his sword at fingertip length. He grabbed a pouch, handing it to the man.  
>The man opened up the bag, his facing soon shining as he looked at the gold coins inside.<br>Kurt leaned down to the girl. "How old are you miss?"  
>She peered from behind her mother's skirts. "F...five." She had a lisp, because she was missing her two front teeth.<br>"Five? I could of sworn you were fifteen. Oh well..." He reached for a smaller pouch, handing it to her.  
>"Dank you mister!" She hugged him.<br>Kurt smiled. He turned to go, when the boy reached for him. "Sir...are you Captain Blue?"  
>"Ja."<br>"I would like to join your group."  
>"You vant to be a pirate?"<br>"I want to help people like you."  
>Kurt turned to the boy's parents, then back to the boy. "How old are you?"<br>"Eightee...sixteen sir."  
>Kurt turned to the boy's parents again. "Is this true?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Is this okay with you?"<br>"If it's okay with you sir."  
>Kurt turned to the boy. "You did not lie to me about your age. Your parents find you responsible enough to come with me. And your sister has clear adoration for you," Kurt glanced at the little girl. "Do you want to be a pirate?"<br>"Yes sir!"  
>"Then I am your Captain!"<br>"Yes sir!"  
>"Vhat's your name?<br>"Telanski."  
>Kurt went to teleport them both to his ship. But before he could, the boy's mother ran up to Telanski. "Todd! R...remember to wash behind your ears. Say your prayers. Don't forget your family."<br>"Yes mam." He hugged his mother and sister, shaking hands with his father, then hugging him as well. Kurt teleported them to the Indigo, and the Todd waved good bye.

Lance and the crew were rather confused. Kurt was smiling, looking at Jimmaine. He turned to his crew-members saying, "This is Amanda Sefton. We will be married in the morn!"  
>Gasps from the crew, as they realized what had happened. Lance was the one who stepped up.<br>"Kurt, what's going on?"  
>"Amanda was mad at me, so she lied. But then she wasn't mad, and she told me who she was, and now we love each other all over again. Make sense?"<br>"Uh...not really..."  
>"Never mind. But you will marry us tomorrow!"<br>"Me?"  
>"Yes. Now we sail to Bermuda!"<br>The crew jumped into action, still trying to think things through.

**Yin: I hope we can get another chapter after this, but I'm not sure. Yang wants to get on and do something.  
>Yang: Yep!<strong>


	8. Battles and Surprises

**Yin: Another chapter!  
>Yang: Yep...and Anonymous...WHOO HOO! IT'S ABOUT TIME! AND YOU GOT IT JUST RIGHT! YOU ARE NOW MY BEST FRIEND!<strong>

Kurt and Amanda were married. Just like that. They'd known each for 3 years, then apart for 7 years. Now they had only been with each other a day, and they were married. Yes, a little odd, but who cares?  
>They went and picked up Wanda, Anna, and Tabby from Tortuga. Frankly, none of the girls were happy with Kurt, but they forgave him as soon as they met Amanda.<p>

Several months passed. Captain Summers had been after them, and Kurt knew an all-out battle would be soon. He never realized how soon, or the many consequences that would be reaped from it.

Scott was on their tail. After 4 months of following them, he'd finally caughten up. He watched as the Indigo turned to fire it's cannons.

After several mintues of firing, and neither team being sunk, the boats pulled closer, closer. The opposite teams prepared to board the other.

Kurt smiled. He had taught Amanda the art of fencing, and she had become very good. He held her hand whispering in her ear, "You ready?"  
>Her face was terrified. He did not know why, because she had done several times before.<br>"Are you okay?" He stroked her cheek.  
>She shook her head.<br>"Amanda, vhat is vrong?"  
>She leaned in to his ear this time, speaking in a barely audible voice. His face froze. "Are you sure?"<br>She nodded her head.  
>Kurt's heart was in his throat. "You...just relax. Ve'll take care of everything!"<br>She nodded her head again.

Kurt flew into the battle, his pulse racing. His mind, though, was far from this dreary place. He realized he was almost to Captain Scott Summers. Summers was the boss, and if he took him out, his crew would surrender.  
>They started fighting, sparring. Captain Summers may have wanted Kurt brought to whatever 'justice' he thought Kurt needed, but Kurt was fighting for so much more.<br>Kurt tapped the tip of Scott's sword. Scott lunged, but Kurt easily dodged it. "Is that all you've got old man?" Kurt taunted.

Scott was angry. Here was a demon, using him like a play toy. Their fancy-foot-work meant nothing. They were testing each other, their limitations, as well as their strengths.

They were very well evenly matched. Even with his powers, Kurt knew that Scott was his equal. But odds turned toward Kurt when Lance cam up from the hold.  
>Held in the Lance's grasp was a boy, no older than 10 or 11. Lance had him by the neck, and the boy kept turning and squirming. He looked up at Scott the same time Scott looked at him. There was clear recognition between the two.<br>Lance smirked. Kurt cocked an eyebrow. The fighting had come to a standstill. "Does anyone know this boy?" Kurt questioned, a mischievous glint in his eye. No one spoke up. "Vell, I guess if no one knows him, he can be easily killed off." Now Kurt had not killed anyone himself. But he figured that if a pirate threatens someone, something will happen. And he was right.  
>As Lance started pulling the knife close to the lad's throat, most of the men rushed forward, including Scott. The boy screamed as Lance brought the dagger closer, "Father!"<br>Scott did not hesitate. He tried knocking Kurt's sword out of his hand, but it was to no avail. He fell, and Kurt kicked Scott's own sword away, holding him at saber-point. "He's your son, is he? Vell zis is rather interesting."  
>The fear in the boy's eyes shone in many great degrees. Kurt could not stand it a moment longer. "There is no point..." He laughed at his joke, looking at the sword he held at Scott, "...for bloodshed. Ve vill take ze boy, and ze ship. You are not to far from land, and God villing, you vill survive to shore."<br>Scott's men started getting in the longboats. Kurt continued to hold Scott so near death. Lance started bringing the boy to the planks, when a young woman ran up to him, boldy stating, "If you take him, you must take me!"  
>Lance looked at Kurt, and Kurt shrugged. So the lass followed Lance onto the ship.<br>Kurt teleported Scott into one of the longships,and Lance gestured to the ground, willing the waves to carry the ship with them.

**Yin: I hope you guys like it!  
>Yang: I gotta go now! Black Friday shopping awaits me!<br>Yin: Good luck!  
>Yang: You know you could still go with us.<br>Yin: Uh, no. Shopping is not my thing. Just make sure you get that CD for me at the Family Christian Book store, kay?  
>Yang: How could I leave my sis hanging? Of course I'll get it!<br>Yin: Thanks! **


	9. Nathan and More Surprises

**Yin: Okay here we go!**

The boy screamed relentlessly as he watched his father drift farther away. When they were finally out of sight, he tore away from Lance and ran into the Captain's Cabin. The sight before him terrified him.  
>The blue demon was passionately kissing an African woman. And she was kissing him back. The lad had never seen his parents act even so to each other.<br>They both looked at him, and the demon had a rather amused look on his face. The boy turned around, running out of the room, straight below deck.  
><em>SMACK!<br>_He ran into a brick wall. Or, that was his first thought. He glanced up, dazed, and realizing that it was a man.  
>The boy backed up into Lance. "I see you've met Fred. He's our cook."<br>"Chef, mind you." Fred spoke. His voice was calm, and deep. The boy was very confused.  
>"You will be working with him" Lance continued.<br>Fred looked down at him. "What's your name?"  
>"N...Nathan Christopher Summers, sir!"<br>"Nathan, come with me. We have much to do."

Later that night, the crew was gathered, laughing at different things, as if nothing had happened that day. Kurt told the story of how Nathan barged into his and Amanda's room, and the entire group burst out laughing. Nathan was red all over.

It was right after that, that the demon's wife made an announcement. She was pregnant with her and "Kurt's" first child.  
><em>Great<em>, thought Nathan, _the demon will have an heir._

**Yin: Hoped all of ya'll liked this one! Can any of you guess what the baby's name will be?**


	10. What will happen?

**Yin: Another chappy. Hope this is worth it.**

So time passed. Amanda was somehwere around 6 months now. But before they were going to do anything, Kurt wanted to visit Destiny, a woman who could see the future, or so they say. For what, everyone could only guess. But what else would a man want to see for, when his pregnant wife is bound to have a child that will probably be like him?

It took nearly a month, and they were already pushing everything with Amanda's due date closing fast. But they made it.

"It is so nice to see you again Kurt Wagner." Destiny started.  
>Kurt gawked, aware that she was blind. Also, he had never seen this woman in his life, or so he thought.<br>"I remember when you were born. Your mother had a hard time, no?"  
>Raven coughed.<br>Destiny chuckled. "After all this time Raven, you've finally come back."  
>"Irene, it has only been a decade since we last saw each other."<br>"And much has passed since then. Now, Captain Wagner. What is it you want?"  
>"I vant to know ze future."<br>"Don't they all? Now, there will be a price."  
>Kurt pulled out a treasure chest, filled with gold.<br>"Precious metals do not fill me, Kurt. You must find something that I can use."  
>"Vhat can I get? Bitte, zis is very important to me!"<br>"I feel your sincerity. Fine, I will accept the gold. But only because you asked so nicely." She clapped, and a young man came to her side. He picked up the chest, looking at Kurt. The man had red eyes, but they sparkled with a certain charm. He then glanced at Anna, winking.

Kurt and Irene slipped into a room. "Clear your mind. Think of what you want to know."  
>Kurt focused, and Irene winced as she felt the pain he was thinking of.<br>"I see, in this specific area, pain. Much pain. It is very clouded, and I cannot tell you what will happen. This future is unpredictable, and many things could happen. But what I can tell you, is that there is pain. Physical pain, and mental pain."  
>Kurt was shaking. "Danke, for your help."<br>And they left.

**Yin: What will happen? Right now you can only guess and wait!**


	11. The chapter I've been waiting for part 1

**Yin: The chapter I've been waiting for! Yes!**

****Amanda knew her time was close. If only the baby would wait for one more week, they'd be safe on land. One more week.  
>As the boat swayed against the waves, she felt another contraction. "Kurt." She nudged her sleeping husband.<br>"Five more minutes..."  
>"Kurt!"<br>"I'm avake!" He half-shouted, half-moaned as he sat up, before sinking back down into his pillow.  
>"Kurt, the baby's coming."<br>That got his attention. "Are you sure?"  
>She rolled her eyes. "Of course of surrrrrnnnnn...go get your mother."<br>_BAMF!  
><em>He was gone.  
>It felt like eternity, but Amanda knew it had only been a minute before<br>_BAMF!  
><em>he was back.  
>"Mom's getting Ororo."<br>Amanda shifted herself into a better position. It hurt to do so, but afterwards it felt much better.  
>Apparently the pain showed on her face. Kurt was at her side in a heart-beat, but he had no clue what to do.<br>The door opened. It was Ororo and Raven.  
>Amanda could see the crew in the background, on the dark deck. Kitty stood in the doorway, fear all over her face.<p>

Kurt had been kicked out. "No men" was what his mother had said.  
>He started pacing. Lance grabbed his shoulder. "She''l be fine."<br>Unfortunately, right when he said that, Amanda let out a heart-wrenching scream.

Kitty was afraid. She knew she was supposed to hate these pirates, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that they were people just like her. And one of them, right now, was about to go through one of the most painful experiences a woman can go through.

Ororo and Raven asked a few questions, including some embarrassing ones, as they set up pillows to make Amanda more comortable. They conversed for just a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

As soon as his mother came out, she pulled Kurt to the side.  
>"How is she?"<br>"Well...she has back labor. It will make delivery much more difficult. We don't have anything for pain, but she's young and strong, so I wouldn't worry to much. Her water's broke, so it shouldn't be to long, maybe an hour two. Maybe longer depending...on you know. The baby and all." She smiled, finishing with, "I'll tell you if there's any progress. Now I need to get some tea for her, okay?"  
>Kurt nodded numbly.<br>"And Kurt..."  
>He looked up.<br>"It's going to be fine."

Amanda contractions were closer. Much closer. That also increased the agony. Amanda wished that they had something to dull the nerves, but as she thought, she realized it didn't matter, because she couldn't hold anything down.  
>Amanda lurched as another contraction hit her with full force. She shook violently as the unrelenting pain coursed through her body. She couldn't help it.<p>

Kurt flinched as his wife let out another wail. He was sure it had been more than just mere hours. Days maybe? It seemed like time had slown to a crawl.  
>His worry also increased with every second. His mother had been updating him on Amanda's condition when she could, but it been so long since the last time he had seen her.<br>It didn't help that the last time he had seen her, her face had been filled with uncertainty. Raven had tried to reassure him that all was fine, but he could see she was also trying to encourage herself.  
>He remembered what Destiny had said. Much pain. very clouded.<br>Amanda's cried were unceasing. Her shrieks of suffering had caused all but Lance and Kitty to leave.  
>Finally the door opened. But it was only Ororo.<br>"She wants to see."  
>Kurt rushed in, trying to take in everything he saw. There was blood, so much blood.<br>Amanda looked grave. Pale. Deathly.  
>Kurt leaned over, gently pushing the sweaty hair out of her face. "Hey." What was he saying? Hey? Really?<br>She smiled weakly, but quickly grimaced. "Hey, K...Kurt?"  
>"I'm here. Don't worry. It'll be fine.<br>"Kurt...if I can't...if I don't...just promise me..." She choked at her own words.  
>"Shhhhh. It's okay." He wiped the tears from her cheeks, as well as the ones from his one.<br>"Kurt...look at me. Do what you need to. Save the baby. At...whatever costs. It doesn't matter...what happens to me..."  
>"Please don't say that! Bitte! You...you vill make through!"<br>"My dear, dear Kurt..." Whatever she was about to say was lost, for she screamed yet again.  
>Kurt looked at the two midwives, Raven and Ororo, a new fire in his eyes. "Vhat can I do."<br>They both put their heads down.  
>"Just...comfort her Kurt." Teardrops welled up in Raven's eyes.<br>Amanda was holding his hand. With every long contraction, she squeezed his hand until it lost circulation. The only rest it got was during the short breaks between the pain. He knew he could, and would, endure, but her strength was quickly waning.  
>"Come on sweetie. Just a little bit more." Ororo coaxed.<br>"Oh! The head! Amanda, it's not much longer now! Push! Push!" Raven shrieked.  
>It was music to Kurt's ears.<br>"Kurt..." Amanda briefly paused, "...just make sure I hold him..."  
>In a few brief moments, there was much chaos. There was the baby, in Raven's arms.<br>"Why isn't he crying Kurt? What wrong with my baby?" Amanda pleaded, to which he had no answer.  
>Kurt looked back up at his mother, noticing the umbilical cord, which for nine months provided life for the infant, was wrapped tightly around his throat, choking all it had worked for.<br>Almost immediately, Raven undid the cord. It took only seconds for the baby to let out a first, weak cry. Quickly it worked up to a strong steady bawl.  
>Amanda also started to cry, but this time they were tears of joy. She was weak and exhausted.<br>Raven handed the boy to Kurt, who only glanced at him, before handing him to the faint mother.  
>"My baby. My precious baby..." Her eyes fluttered as her voice faltered.<br>"Amanda, everything's okay now. Don't..."  
>"Lucas. His name is Lucas...name him Lucas..." She asked as a final wish. "Kurt...I love you...thank you...for the everything..." Her head sank into her pillow, as her last waking breath wavered. She was finally at peace.<br>Lucas wiggled in his mother's arms. Kurt didn't know what to do. All he could do was cry.  
><em>BAMF!<em>  
>He was gone.<p>

**Yin: Poor Kurt and poor Lucas. (Of course his name is Lucas, everyone remember Salem Bayville?) Keep reading to find out more! **


	12. Part 2 of chapter 11

**Yin: Part Two. What happens to Lucas, Kurt, and...Amanda?**

****"I've been looking everywhere for you." It was Raven.  
>"Why?" He asked bitterly.<br>"Kurt everything is okay."  
>"Everything is not 'okay'! I...I don't know what I'm going to do without her!"<br>Raven sighed. "She's resting you know."  
>Kurt was puzzled.<br>"She's going to be fine. The chances of her getting sick are kinda high, but you've managed to keep this place immaculate."  
>Kurt was awestruck. "She's...she's...she's..."<br>"You men. You naturally assume the first thing that comes to mind. She was just drained. When you left, she was asking about you."  
>"I'll...be right back!"<p>

Kurt once again entered the small captain's cabin. Everything was fresh and clean, and as his eyes lifted, he saw his wife.  
>"Where'd you run off to?" Her voice murmured and her eyes sparkled.<br>Kurt blushed. "I guess I lt my emotions get the better of me."  
>She smiled. "Come here. No need to be afraid." She paused. "I don't bite. And neither does he." She gestured to the baby in her arms.<br>Kurt quietly walked over, finally sitting on the edge of the bed. Gazing at Amanda, he saw her hair had been put up in a bun.  
>"You wanna hold him?"<br>"Uh...well...uh...I could break him..."  
>She laughed. "He's tough like you."<br>Kurt looked at the child. He was small. He was blue. He was covered in fur. As Kurt picked him up, he reached toward Kurt with a three-fingered grubby hand. Kurt placed his first finger in the boy's hand, grinning as Lucas squeezed it. (Ironic, is it not? Amanda squeezed his hand, and now Lucas is!)  
>"Hey there little guy. Do you know how much trouble you caused?"<br>The baby looked blankly at Kurt before cooing.  
>"He was worth it, wasn't he?" Amanda looked into Kurt's eyes.<br>Kurt looked back at her, not sure what to say. He'd almost lost her. Yet, here he was, with his wife, holding their son who wasn't even two hours old yet. "Yeah, he was."

**Yin: So what do you guys think? This took me awhile! Tell me what you think about it by reviewing!**


	13. Lonely Bachelors

**Yin: I'm working on this story now!**

Nathan was very sad. His best and only friend, Kitty, was now drifting to the pirates side. He was very lonely.

Lance felt like now that Kurt had both his wife and they had a child, Kurt was practically abandoning his post as a captain.

So, boy and man found each other below deck.

"Hey squirt." Lance sat down beside Nathan.  
>"Sir."<br>"You mind if I sit here?"  
>"You're the boss."<br>Silence. "So...Kitty's been a great help to Amanda."  
>"Yeah." It was said almost bitterly.<br>"You miss her?"  
>Nathan nodded.<br>"I know how you feel. Before we found Amanda, it was just Kurt and me. The two captains. But now..."  
>Nathan was very confused. Here was the pirate lord who owned him. But yet he seemed like just another man.<br>"Hey, between two bachelors, I was wondering what a governmental captain's son does."  
>Nathan shrugged. "Nothing really. I had Kitty to do everything. Father trained me in fencing."<br>"You know, pirates aren't much different. At least, not us. We're not really pirates."  
>"What do you mean sir?"<br>Right then, a horn was sounded. Lance smiled. "Come on, I'll show you."

The Indigo and The Midnight Runner floated to a small boat. Nathan watched as Kurt  
><em>BAMF!<br>_to the boat. The man and Kurt talked for a while, then Kurt handed the man a bag of money. Nathan could hear the man thanking Kurt. Kurt reminded him to take care of his family.

"What was that Captain Alvers?" Nathan asked.  
>"The government, including your father, has been taxing all of these folks. We take over only the ships that has money from the people. Now, if there happens to be interest from the money, that's when we keep it. But we are trying to help all the families here." Lance was then quiet, allowing the boy to digest what he just said.<p>

Nathan was even more confused than he had ever been. Was his father really the bad guy? Were these 'pirates' really helping people? So far what he had seen, had suggested that. But his father had told him his entire life that people who took from the government were evil, immoral, foul, dishonorable creatures. But what he saw here was caring people who wanted the best for each other. People and persons who were always reaching out to help one another.  
>But what really bothered him, was they took him. Why? Yet they treated him as an equal. All these thoughts hurt his head.<p>

Lance knew he had planted a seed in Nathan's mind. He watched the little boy contemplate all this. Lance decided to take action. "Hey, I'll teach you everything. You want that?"

Nathan could not believe what Lance was saying. He was asking if he wanted to be taught how to be a pirate! Nathan almost said "NO!", but as he thought about, he figured it would be good idea. "Sure, I guess. If it's no bother to you, sir."  
>"Call me Lance. And it's no problem at all."<p>

**Yin: So what do you think? Lance will teach Nathan to be a pirate. Hmmm...**


	14. Training and Birthday

**Yin: I cannot believe I am working on this. I am exhausted.  
>Yang: *is in bed asleep*<strong>

Nathan was having a blast. At first, he had been wary, but, unintentionally, he lightened up. Lance was teaching him all kinds of things about boats and fencing and people that he had never known.  
>In fact, right now they were sparring. Broom vs. Mop. Nathan knew Lance was an expert, but Lance was giving Nathan a shot at all his new 'moves'.<br>They had attracted attention. Several members of the crew had gathered around, watching, laughing. Nathan did not care. They were not laughing at him, they were laughing with them. With Lance and him.

Kurt had noticed over the past couple months, that Lance had been training Nathan. Kurt was proud of the progress the boy had made. "Son," he spoke to Nathan when the duel was over,"When is your birthday?"  
>"Today sir. "<br>Kurt was surprised. "How old are you?"  
>Nathan was a little out of breath, but he had a huge smile on his face. "Thirteen sir."<br>Kurt laughed. "You're a man now, are you not?"  
>"I guess so."<br>"Lance, ve are going to have a party in celebration of Nathan's 13th birthday."  
>Lance went right away to Fred, who grinned.<p>

Later that night, Nathan was having a good time.  
>"A toast!" Captain Kurt shouted. "To Nathan." Kurt handed Nathan a glass, whispering, "You're a man, it's time to drink some ale!"<br>Nathan wasn't sure what it'd taste like, but after the cheer, he took a swig like everyone else. That was followed by him spitting it out, all over Pietro. Everyone laughed (except Pietro).  
>"Strong, isn't it?" Kurt chuckled.<br>Nathan only nodded.  
>Amanda rushed over with a glass of water. "This should help." She was smiling.<p>

Nathan laid in his hammock, thinking the day over. It had been wonderful. Then he thought about his father. Cinfusion swelled his brain.

The next morning Kurt announced that they'd be going by Destiny's again. Nathan shuddered. He had not liked 'Irene'. She scared him. But, they were headed that way, and then finally, after all this time, they'd finally head to Bermuda. Kurt's home.

**Yin: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as some of the others. My brain is like mush (hey, it's 3:20 AM). Hope to get more done tomorrow!**


	15. Trip to Destiny, End up with a Cajun

**Yin: I'm finally getting to this! Wowzer!  
>Yang: Yeah, and I'm watching TV.<strong>

Kurt walked into Destiny's small shack. He was only accompinied by a few people, including Pietro, Lance, Nathan, and Todd. But he left them in the front room while he talked to Irene.  
>"You are back Kurt Wagner."<br>"Yes'm."  
>"How is your wife?"<br>"You should know."  
>"Yes...like I said...much pain."<br>"Yes. I almost lost her. But, zat is not vhat I am here for."  
>"Hmm. Yes, I see. You are wondering about Captain Summers' son."<br>"Ja. I vas being irresponsible bringing him aboard. His Vater is after me for heem, und I do not know vhat to do."  
>Irene paused. She took a deep breath, then answered. "I see, if you keep him, many battles, but! You will all learn much." She shook violently, and Kurt rushed to her side.<br>"Vhat happened?"  
>"I saw further than I have ever seen. And an older woman like me cannot stand that. It was...odd..."<br>Kurt did not understand.  
>"I will be alright. Just keep this in mind, 'Keep your family and friends close, and you're enemies closer'."<br>"Vhat is zat supposed to mean?"  
>"You will understand in due time. But right now, we must disgust your my fee."<br>Kurt's eyebrow's burrowed down. "Ja?"  
>"My footman is no longer a boy as he was once. He wants to be free. I am asking you to take him with you."<br>"Who?"  
>Destiny gestured, and a man of about 20 came forward. It was the same from before, that red glint in his eyes.<br>"Fine. But he must work, and not bother anyone."  
>Irene smiled, as if she saw something funny. "He will not cause to much trouble..."<p>

Kurt and his merry men got back on the boat. Their new team-mate was a Cajun of the name Remy LeBeau. He could speak French and Creole, as well as English.

Kurt knew as soon as they boarded, that he would have a problem with Remy, at least when it came to Anna. The first thing he did was wink at her. Anna giggled, which egged it on.  
>Kurt shook his head. What had he done? He was going to put Remy in his place soon...<p>

**Yin: Sorry it was short! And my past two chapters on here haven't been as good as some of my other stuff...hope I'm not having writer's block...  
>Yang: Yeah! I hope you're not getting that stuff! You're making me famous! :P <strong>


	16. The Boring Sum It All Up Chapter

**Yin: I don't get it. This story...my writing isn't as well as I had hoped. Let's hope and pray I can make this better. Christmas is the time for miracles, right? (hey, did you know, that the Bermuda Triangle is also called the Devil's Triangle?) Anyways, this is summing everything up, and catching us up on anything else I failed to include. Sorry! :'(**

They were at Bermuda. Their hide-out. Well, Kurt didn't like the term "hide-out". It was...a sanctuary.  
>He hadn't been there for over a year now. In fact, maybe 2 years? He'd been...collecting things from the soldiers, found his love, stopped at Destiny's, captured a captain's son, had a baby (or rather, Amanda did), went back to Destiny's, and now he was finally here.<br>Crawl Island. Well, that was the short-handed version. It was really called "Nightcrawler's Island". Everyone else had shortened it.  
>Anyways a lot had happened in the last while. To much maybe.<br>To sum things up, Lance and Kitty had started courting, Remy was "making his moves" on Anna, Nathan had completely adjusted (or so he thought) to being a pirate, he had finally lost Captain Summers, his wife was absolutely well, and his little boy was a quick learner. Not to count the fact that he was beyond rich, even after distributing the goods to all the regular people. All his people were fit, and he was pretty sure nothing could surprise him. He didn't know how wrong he was.

**Yin: Yes...I know it's short. But I will include this:**

**Bermuda Islands**

**Agar's Island**  
><strong>Alpha Island<strong>  
><strong>Banjo Island<strong>  
><strong>Bartlett's Island<strong>  
><strong>Bartram Island<strong>  
><strong>Bay Island<strong>  
><strong>Bermuda (Main Island) - largest island of the Bermuda Islands<strong>  
><strong>Beta Island<strong>  
><strong>Bethell's Island<strong>  
><strong>Bird Island<strong>  
><strong>Bluck's Island<strong>  
><strong>Boaz Island<strong>  
><strong>Brooks Island<strong>  
><strong>Burnt Island<strong>  
><strong>Burt Island, Warwick<strong>  
><strong>Burt's Island, Saint George's<strong>  
><strong>Castle Island<strong>  
><strong>Cat Island<strong>  
><strong>Cave Island<strong>  
><strong>Charles Island<strong>  
><strong>Cobbler's Island<strong>  
><strong>Cooper Island<strong>  
><em><strong>Crawl Island<strong>_  
><strong>Cross Island<strong>  
><strong>Crow Island (also known as Easmos')<strong>  
><strong>Current Island<strong>  
><strong>Daniel Island<strong>  
><strong>Darrell Island<strong>  
><strong>Delta Island<strong>  
><strong>Denslows Island<strong>  
><strong>Devonshire Parish<strong>  
><strong>Doctor's Island<strong>  
><strong>Dyer Island<strong>  
><strong>Elizabeth Island<strong>  
><strong>Epsilon Island<strong>  
><strong>Eta Island<strong>  
><strong>Fern Island<strong>  
><strong>Five Star Island<strong>  
><strong>Gallows Island<strong>  
><strong>Gamma Island<strong>  
><strong>Gibbet Island<strong>  
><strong>Goat Island, Pembroke<strong>  
><strong>Goat Island, Saint George's<strong>  
><strong>Godet Island, Paget<strong>  
><strong>Godet's Island, Warwick<strong>  
><strong>Goose Island<strong>  
><strong>Governor's Island<strong>  
><strong>Grace Island<strong>  
><strong>Grasbury's Island<strong>  
><strong>Great Bermuda<strong>  
><strong>Great Oswego Island<strong>  
><strong>Haggis Island<strong>  
><strong>Hairbrush Island<strong>  
><strong>Hall Island<strong>  
><strong>Hamilton Island<strong>  
><strong>Hawkins Island<strong>  
><strong>Hen Island<strong>  
><strong>Higgs' Island<strong>  
><strong>Hinson Island, Paget<strong>  
><strong>Hinson's Island, Southampton<strong>  
><strong>Horseshoe Island<strong>  
><strong>Hospital Island<strong>  
><strong>Huntz Island, Southampton<strong>  
><strong>Hunts Island, Warwick<strong>  
><strong>Idol Island<strong>  
><strong>Inner Island<strong>  
><strong>Inner Pear Island<strong>  
><strong>Iota Island<strong>  
><strong>Ireland Island<strong>  
><strong>Irresistible Island<strong>  
><strong>Kappa Island<strong>  
><strong>Kerosene Island<strong>  
><strong>Lambda Island<strong>  
><strong>Lefroy Island<strong>  
><strong>Little Oswego Island<strong>  
><strong>Little Rogue's Island<strong>  
><strong>Long Bird Island<strong>  
><strong>Long Island, Hamilton<strong>  
><strong>Long Island, Saint George's<strong>  
><strong>Long Island, Warwick<strong>  
><strong>Magazine Island<strong>  
><strong>Malabar Island<strong>  
><strong>Marshall Island, Warwick<strong>  
><strong>Middle Island<strong>  
><strong>Moresby's Island<strong>  
><strong>Morgan's Island<strong>  
><strong>Mount Island<strong>  
><strong>Mouse Island<strong>  
><strong>Nelly Island<strong>  
><strong>No Name Island<strong>  
><strong>Nonsuch Island<strong>  
><strong>Old Castle Island<strong>  
><strong>One Tree Island<strong>  
><strong>Ordnance Island<strong>  
><strong>Outer Island<strong>  
><strong>Paget Island<strong>  
><strong>Palm Island<strong>  
><strong>Partridge Island<strong>  
><strong>Peggy's Island<strong>  
><strong>Perot Island<strong>  
><strong>Ports Island<strong>  
><strong>Rabbit Island<strong>  
><strong>Regatta Island<strong>  
><strong>Reid Island<strong>  
><strong>Rickett's Island<strong>  
><strong>Riddell's Island<strong>  
><strong>Rogue Island<strong>  
><strong>Rushy Island<strong>  
><strong>Saint David's Island<strong>  
><strong>Saint George's Island<strong>  
><strong>Saint Michael's Island<strong>  
><strong>Saltus Island<strong>  
><strong>Smith's Island<strong>  
><strong>Somers Island<strong>  
><strong>Somerset Island<strong>  
><strong>Spanish Island<strong>  
><strong>Spectacle Island, Paget<strong>  
><strong>Spectacle Island, Southampton<strong>  
><strong>Spectacle Island, Warwick<strong>  
><strong>Swan Island<strong>  
><strong>Theta Island<strong>  
><strong>Tilley Island<strong>  
><strong>Trunk Island<strong>  
><strong>Turtle Island<strong>  
><strong>Verrill Island<strong>  
><strong>Watford Island<strong>  
><strong>Watling Island<strong>  
><strong>Westcott Island<strong>  
><strong>Whale Island, Sandys<strong>  
><strong>Whalers Island, Saint George's<strong>  
><strong>White Island, Paget<strong>  
><strong>White's Island, Saint George's<strong>  
><strong>Wilson Island<strong>  
><strong>Zeta Island<strong>

**I highlighted Crawl Island. LOL, right?**


	17. To go for food and danger

**Yin: I think I'm finally getting out of my writer's block. Let's see how this works.**

Kurt quietly sailed away on his ship, the Midnight Runner, blowing a kiss the distant figure of his wife.  
>Where was he going, you may ask.<br>With all the extra men and supplies, the current foor on the island was low. So Captain Kurt wrangled up some men, and went to buy food.  
>He never realized what a shock this was going to be.<p>

Several days had passed, and Kurt longed to gaze upon his beloved's eyes. Ah, to see that perfect face, he sighed.

"Kurt's been acting weird lately." Young Nathan spoke to Lance. It'd been close to a year since he'd been taken, and his pale skin was now a handsome tan, his blond hair wavy, his blues eyes sparkling, ready for anything.  
>"He's in love." Lance sighed.<br>Nathan scoffed. "She's just some girl."  
>Lance laughed. "You'll understand one day."<br>Nathan shuddered.

Lance himself was in love as well. He looked at young Pryde, aware that she met his gaze. She smiled.  
>Tonight, he told himself. He would ask her tonight.<p>

The day wore on, and the sun was to set in just mere hours. But, for some reason, everyone was alert.  
>They could feel the following, the aching. The could sense the danger that loomed.<br>Then it struck.

**Yin: A short chapter, I know! The next one will be better.**


	18. Attack of the Sirens

**Yin: What is the danger that is to fall upon the good sea-bearers?**

Kurt had only heard of them. Yet, there they were, miles away, racing toward them. Their screams and wails had appropriately named them Sirens.

Once they drew closer, the shrieks silented. The ambush was set.

Right beside the ship, a single figure rose above the water. She was unclothed, but a necklace made of seaweed and pearls was draped longingly around her neck. She had pale, almost transprent skin, green-brown hair, and light blues eyes that shone like sapphires. "Releassse your prisssonersss Captain." She commanded.  
>"I have no prisoners." Kurt stumbled through his words.<br>"You ssshhhall not lie to me pirate! We have heard the sssongsss of our sssissstersss! Release them and we will allow your men to live!"  
>"I have no prisoners!" Kurt repeated, more assuredly this time.<br>The Siren made a clicking sound and the roar of a hundred mermaids echoed from the water. The started pushing and rocking the boat, sailors sprawling everywhere.

Kitty stood alone, aware of what she must do. She stood at the bow of the ship, and taking a leap, fell in.  
>The attack stopped.<p>

**Yin: Yes it's short...again. I know, I know, but it seemed like a good place to stop it, to leave you in suspense.**


	19. The Loss of a Teammate

**Yin: What happened to Kitty? Can you guess? And didn't the Siren say "...sssissstersss"? Who's the other?**

"Who's all here?" Kurt cried out.  
>People started signing off, Lance and Nathan searching for Kitty.<br>"She's not here!"  
>"She must have fallen!"<br>Everyone was heartbroken.

The sun set, the dark sky twinkling. Lance sat alone, his face filled with anguish. Nathan walked over, sitting beside him. Not a word was spoken, but the both knew what the other was thinking.  
>The most important person to them was gone.<p>

Early the next morning, the chores went along as usual. Solemn faces couldn't be helped. Everyone had known Kitty. She was the bright and bubbly lass who always kept their spirits up. And now...nothing.

Her dress was pulled up. And that was it.

**Yin: I gtg, computer needs to be given up. I'll see if I can work more later.**


	20. In the Lair

**Yin: Sorry I haven't worked on it for a while! It's been hectic here, and I'm starting to work and everything so...urgh.  
>Yang: Yeah urgh.<br>Yin: Anyways, hope this is a good chapter! And the * is because I read this idea in a book. The liquid is heavier than water, thus it can be poured and what not.**

Kitty's eyes fluttered open. She coughed, but no air. Water. H2O.  
>Unlike a normal person, she didn't hyperventilate. Water was just a part of her.<br>"I sssee you are awakened." A mermaid spoke to her, clearly she had a lisp. Another one poured liquid into a cup.* "We are glad you have essscaped your tormentersss. We need to ssave your sssissster."  
>"I wasn't a captive. I was with them under my own free will."<br>The mermaid shrunk back, her tail swishing back and forth. "Impossssssible! None of usss wisssh to be with them!" Her voice became higher pitched, echoing in the water.  
>"I am not like you!"<br>The mermaid scoffed. "You are one of usss. It isss clear."  
>Kitty smiled. She climbed out of her coral bed, her own blue-green tail balancing her entire body. "My mother fell in love with a sailor. She went against traditions. She left the sea. I was born."<br>"You mother wasss a traitor?"  
>"No. She followed her own heart, instead of abiding to frivolous rules."<br>The mermaid's mouth was clenched. "You are like her. Your mother. You ssshall remain here. Learn our waysss. My word isss final."  
>Kitty sank down, crying. Her salt tears mixed with the ocean water.<br>The other mermaid swam up to her. "I might be able to help..."

"I am sorry Lance." Kurt knew what his friend was going through.  
>Lance grunted, turning his head away, wishing for Kurt not to see the tears in his eyes.<br>"She vas a wunderbaar person. A gut girl. She vas mein freund, und I to miss her. But ve must not forget ze others around us."  
>Lance sighed. "Why her? She was perfect."<br>"I understand. But...there is someone else hurting as much as you."  
>Lance flinched as hit he'd been slapped on the face.<br>"Nathan misses Kitty very much, und it's been a veek. I think it vould be gut for you both if...you just talked it out."  
>Lance just walked away.<p>

**Yin: So what do you guys think? Can anyone figure out who the helpful mermaid is?  
><strong>**Yang: Here's a clue- Bayville Sirens. Our story already has Jean (Nathan's mother), Kitty, Tabitha, Rogue...**


	21. Challenge with Ale

**Yin: I'm trying to get some more work in.**  
><strong>Yang: LOL :P<strong>

"We can get out?" Kitty spoke to the other mermaid.  
>"Hush!"<br>Kitty was quiet.  
>"My name is Amara. I have been wanting to get into the world for a long time...you are my ticket out. But we must work together."<br>Kitty listened.

"Hey squirt." Lance walked up to Nathan.  
>"Hey." His voice cracked like he was about to cry, which caught Lance off-guard.<br>"So..."  
>"So?"<br>"Captain says we need to talk."  
>"About?"<br>Lance stared Nathan in the eyes.  
>"Oh...her."<br>"We don't have to."  
>"Yeah...I...I miss her..."<br>"I do too." Lance walked with Nathan to the the hold, pouring a couple glasses of ale, handing one to Nathan.  
>Nathan looked at oddly, and Lance remembered the boy had never touched the stuff since his birthday.<br>"Drink. It's good for what ails you." Both of them laughed at Lance's joke.

Kitty swam silently behind Amara. They entered the throne room.  
>Kitty gulped. She knew she was trained...but this was far from what she had done before.<br>The leader mermaid looked at her, fire in her eyes.  
>Amara nudged Kitty.<br>"I, Katherine Ann Pryde, hereby chalenge you, Matriarch Murirruhgach Aigean to the challenge of freedom!"

**Yin: What about that huh?**  
><strong>Yang: Interesting.<strong>


	22. To tell a Heart

**Yin: LOL I should be able to work several hours on this! Awesome or what?**  
><strong>Yang: LOL we made a deal with the 'rents!<strong>

Nathan took another swig from his drink. It tasted bitter, made him dizzy, and calmed his nerves. Odd combination.  
>"So what was your life before all this?" Lance had already finished his goblet, and was working on a second.<br>Nathan smiled. No one had really ever asked about that, and he still felt a sort of pride about everything. "Boring. At least boring compared to this." He took another drink. "Father made me study Latin and Greek."  
>Lance shuddered. "English is good enough for me."<br>Nathan laughed. "Anyways, Mother was a little different from Father. Not quite as strict. She hired...Miss Kitty..."  
>Both of them clenched their jaws.<br>"Anyways, Mother had known her father, so when he passed, Mother gave her a job. She was about 10 then. I was 4, so she was like my big sister."  
>Lance laughed.<br>"Then Mother had my little sister, Rachel. Everything was good, Father was happy. Then Captain started getting under his skin. It was really the first I had seen him angry. Every time Captain had gotten away from him."  
>"What did you think?"<br>"About the stories? Nothing much, until Father coming home raving mad about him. It became an obsession. Mother packed up Rachel and went to stay with her parents in Boston."  
>"Why didn't you go with her?"<br>Nathan laughed. "That is complicated. She's not really my birth mother. Her older cousin, Madeline Pryor, was my mother, but she died when I was young. Father married Mother when I was a couple years old."  
>"Oh." Such a simple statement.<br>"Yeah, I mean, she's been good to me, but still, sometimes she treats me more like a vagabond than a son. It was...tiring...and so Father brought me with him and I've been here ever since."  
>"A rather short life huh?"<br>"Well, I am 13."  
>Lance raised a brow. His brain was fuzzy, and he barely recalled celebrating Nathan's birthday a few months previous.<br>"I know, I know, I'm short for my age. And I've got that...that...that baby face!"  
>Both started laughing, as the ale starting settling in.<br>"You'll be shaving before long. Or growing a beard."  
>"Or maybe I'll grow hair everywhere! Like Captain!"<br>Both were laughing harder.

Their stances were set. Their tails swam back and forth.  
>Kitty chose the daggers. A sword would be to heavy, this she knew. At least Lance had been training her with daggers.<br>Murirruhgach held her staff. It probably had some kind of mystical power.  
>A horn sounded.<br>Both started circling each other. Kitty knew what was at stake. Her freedom. Possibly her life. As well as her new friend, Amara.  
>Murirruhgach lunged, barely missing Kitty. She was angry, evidently.<br>Kitty swam around her, nicking her tail.  
>This continued for hours.<p>

**Yin: How's that?**  
><strong>Yang: :S Could be better.<strong>


	23. Finally to Ship

**Yin: Another chapter.  
>Yang: Again.<strong>

The next morning Nathan was regretting those three large glasses of ale. He bent over the side of the ship, vomiting.  
>Lance was laughing.<br>Nathan found no humor in this at all. Lance should have waned him about these side affects.  
>Kurt was laughing too. In fact, many of his friends were.<br>Nathan leaned down, but gulped down what was in his mouth as he saw a shimmer. "Mamamamama..."  
>"He wants his Mama!" Pietro yelled.<br>Nathan saw the tails. "Mermaids!"  
>Everyone ran to look. And yes, there they were, two mermaids.<br>One blinked her eyes, tilting her head. She winked and giggled.  
>The other gaped in disbelief. She swallowed, saying, "Lance?"<br>Some of the men murmured saying that he better not go, he would be drowned. They only wanted one thing.  
>But Lance knew better. He whispered something inaudible, and took off his boots, ready to jump in.<br>"Hold him back!" Someone yelled.  
>Lance struggled, trying to explain.<br>Only one person understood.

Nathan started taking his boots off. He knew who this was. He didn't know what had happened to her, or why she was like this. But he had to see her.  
>He jumped.<br>Before he hit the water, he heard  
><em>BAMF!<br>__BAMF!  
><em>he was on the boat.

"They've got a spell over them!" Kurt yelled.  
>"Don't go!" The oldest mermaid cried out. "Please! Don't you remember me?" Her voice was strained, and she was bleeding.<br>Kurt looked at her, looking for a face he knew. Her voice did sound...familiar.

"Kitty!" Lance shouted, breaking away from the other men. He held on to the the rail, gazing in amazement.  
>She smiled. "Throw me some clothes! And some for my friend here!"<p>

Kitty and Amara got hoisted up on a plank, and before they landed on the boat, their tails had transformed into legs.  
>"What's it like?" Amara asked.<br>"Lots of fun." Kitty whispered.

People were everywhere, watching Kitty. Amara stood to the side, her legs still wobbly. She took a step forward, falling. But she was caught in the arms of someone strong. She gazed into his eyes. His eyes were bluer than the sky or the sea. His hair the was color of sand. His muscles were wonderful. He barely seemed old enough to be on a ship like this though. Perhaps a cabin boy...

Nathan had greeted Kitty, but had been pushed aside by the many others. He stepped back, realizing he was beside the other girl. She had not noticed him, and her eyes were on her legs. He chuckled to himself as she took a step forward. But as she fell, he found himself moving with tremendous speeds to save her.  
>Their eyes had locked for barely a minute, but he was smitten. Those chocolate brown eyes, that rich coffee-colored skin.<p>

**Yin: So what do you think? I know it was weird, but a Nathan-Amara pairing just came to us.  
><strong>**Yang: Her idea not mine!**


	24. A Fight with his Father

**Yin: Urgh we had several paragraphs up and the got erased!  
>Yang: Urgh :(<br>Yin: Anyways, Yang had a brilliant idea. We'll point it out at the end of the chapter.  
>Yang: MWAHAHAHA! I am brilliant! Oh yeah!<strong>

They finally stopped in port. Their blue sails were white, and their pirate flag was British.  
>Kurt stayed behind with a few others while Lance, Nathan, Pietro, Todd, Fred, and a couple others went for supplies.<p>

It wasn't to long, maybe six hours, and they were heading back to the ship.  
>They had gotten 3 oxen to pull the carts, and Fred was also pulling one. It was plenty.<br>No one noticed the whispers in the shadows, the glares in the dark, the signal from the leader.

Nathan felt a sharp poke in the back. "Knock it off Pietro."  
>It dug in deeper.<br>Nathan spun around, his blade already drawn, scratching a young man in the face. That's when he realized they were surrounded.

Kurt peered out the scope. There was a fight!

Nathan was one-on-one with a man he had longed to see. "Father!"  
>The entire fight came to a standstill.<br>"Nathan?"

Scott finally had his son.  
>He started looking him over. Nathan had grown much taller, his skin tan, his body muscled. He was an expert with the sword.<br>"Help me fight them Nathan!" Scott turned to Lance, a man he quickly recognized.

Here he was, finally with his father. But his father was asking him to turn on his friends...it was not right.

Scott saw Nathan pause. Nathan then turned, knocking the sword out of his hand.  
>"Nathan?" Scott was bewildered, and then realized that his son had been turned. Turned to the dark side.<br>Scott knew he was outnumbered. The pirates had come crawling out of every corner, and now had the upper hand.  
>He rolled, grabbing his sword.<p>

Nathan did something he never thought he would. He fought his father.  
>Noise was all around, and Nathan knew more soldiers would be here soon. They had to end this fast.<p>

Scott clashed with his son, but Nathan was not as experienced as Scott was.  
>With one quick flick, Nathan's face was cut. Straight down his left eye.<p>

Nathan was blinded. One eye all he saw was red, and the other was clouded with tears.  
>He fell down in unbearable pain. The he blacked out.<p>

Lance lept at Scott. Nathan was down, blood pouring from his face. And it was Scott's fault.

Kurt quickly teleported Nathan and any other wounded to the ship, while the others made it to the long boats. Somehow, Fred had managed to load everything, and all the food was safe.  
>They made it out of the town, and quickly sailed home.<p>

**Yin: Okay, here was Yang's idea:**  
><strong>Yang: Every good Marvel fan knows that Nathan Summers, a.k.a. Cable, has a scar across his left eye. So I thought, <em>like what the heck Nathan should have that!<em>**  
><strong>Yin: I agreed. We're both dedicated to Marvel, and that would be horrible if we didn't included that. I also included a Star Wars moment. Can anyone pick that out?<strong>


	25. A loss and a Gain

**Yin: Apparently Yang took over when I was preoccupied.  
>Yang: Yes I did! (wowzer total Darcy moment)<strong>

Nathan awoke, sore and tense. He attempted to open his eyes, but only one would. His hand raised to his head, and he felt a bandage around his face.  
>"Easy boy. You've had a rough time."<br>"Lance?" Nathan could not see, but his hearing was excellent.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What happened?" His voice was shaky.  
>"You were...cut. I don't mean to bring this on you all at once...but Pietro said you'll probably be blind in your left eye."<br>"Pietro?"  
>"Yeah, who knew he knew doctor stuff."<br>Nathan sat up, his head throbbing.  
>"Whoa, slow down. Don't want to get hurt." Right as Lance said that, the boat rocked, causing Nathan to fall forward, straight into Lance.<br>Lance caught him, easing him back into bed.  
>This confused Nathan. He didn't have a bed. He had a hammock. Apparently it showed on his face.<br>"Kurt gave up his bed for you."  
>Nathan started shaking. His friends, his captain. They had done so much for him.<br>"You alright?"  
>"Yeah." Nathan coughed, knowing he made the right decision staying.<p>

A few days passed, and Nathan finally made it out of bed. It wasn't long after that, that they made it home. Crawler Island.  
>Of course, the women stressed over him. Oh, he was such a <em>brave<em> little boy. Nathan laughed.  
>There was one woman, or rather girl, in particular. Amara. They had hardly said a word to each, and yet there was something between them. A connection.<p>

Nathan stood on the balcony of the main house. The wind blew his sandy blonde hair, his eye sparkled with radiance.  
>"Hey." It was Lance.<br>"Hey."  
>"I got something for you." Lance passed him a small box, perhaps no more than 4 inches wide.<br>Nathan opened it up, and inside was a patch. A real pirates' patch. Nathan closed the lid, handing it back over to Lance. "Thanks, but no thanks. I like it." He brought his hand up to his blind eye. "It makes me look tough."  
>Lance laughed.<br>Nathan felt a small caress on his left cheek. He looked at Amara, knowing she had kissed him. She took off running, smiling, daring him to catch her. And he did.

**Yin: So what do you guys think?  
><strong>**Yang: I like it!**


End file.
